


【卜岳】良好公民指南

by fd4chaos



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd4chaos/pseuds/fd4chaos





	【卜岳】良好公民指南

“我哥哥说了，我们这行性质跟蝙蝠侠是一样的！”

01  
譬如说，龙生龙，凤生凤，老鼠的儿子会打洞。

那么社团大哥的儿子自然而然就要成为社团大哥。

或者成为社团大哥的男人。

当然也不是说卜凡不争气，就是，用他自己的话说吧。

“我不乐意，我就不乐意怎么着？”

那肯定是不能怎么着的，毕竟大哥大花臂，露着虎牙问大家：“在座各位有意见可尽早提啊，咱们是要讲民主的，别说我没有广泛征求意见。”

大哥后面是仨小弟一字排开，李振洋板着脸面无表情，卜凡扬起断眉，李英超笑眯眯真好看，前提是把流星锤放下。

各位叔父摆摆头：“小辉是众望所归，一定会把咱们团发扬光大的。”

本次换届选举就此散会，感谢大家参与，请各位代表合影留念后有序退场。

02

“好了好了洋洋辛苦了快回去睡吧哥哥晚上让凡子给你剥螃蟹吃。”岳明辉轻声细语地哄李振洋。

“哼！”为了展现最有杀气的状态特地四点才睡的李振洋冷笑一声走上楼了。

“弟弟这球玩得真不错诶我考考你啊你等我想几个数咱把这个离心力算出来。”岳明辉兴致勃勃地对李英超说。

“我是文科生！”好不容易被放出来透气的高三少年气急败坏撇着嘴进书房了。

“不是，哥哥，凭什么我还要给他剥螃蟹啊凭什么啊？”卜凡百思不得其解。

“我跟你说凡子，你不是一直想要那个制服吗？诶我跟你说，你今天帮哥哥大忙了，哥哥给你弄来了，晚上咱就换上啊！”岳明辉神神秘秘地说。

“好好好！”卜凡两眼发光，提着钱包买螃蟹去了。

03

“我都说了真的就是这样！你们怪老岳去！”卜凡百口莫辩，急红了脸。

“不是，我就是真的不理解，”李振洋恨铁不成钢地看着他：“我知道你从小崇拜警察，我知道你喜欢收集警察制服，但我真的不理解你为什么连交警制服都要？”

“神圣的职业中没有歧视链！”卜凡振振有词。

“咱们再退一步说吧？”李振洋拍着手问：“你平时穿制服跟老岳玩点什么小情趣我们也都不管你，但是你为什么要穿交警制服半夜去指挥交通？你到底什么毛病？”

“不是，”卜凡喏喏：“这不是万圣节嘛？”

04

前社团大哥的亲儿子，被寄托了众望的社团栋梁，卜凡凡，从小最崇拜的就是警察。

在幼儿园学会唱第一首vocal之后，得意洋洋地回家告诉爸爸：“我会唱歌啦！”

前大哥兴奋，前大哥感动，召集了一班兄弟和小弟一起来听小鹦鹉初啼，为了排面还叫上了对头们。

小鹦鹉清了清嗓子，一字一句咬字清晰地唱了起来：

“长大我也要当警察，穿上警靴咔咔咔，告诉告诉爸爸，我要快快长大。”

亲爹看在一位对家爷叔因此笑得心脏病发作没抢救过来的份上没打死儿子。

05

长大更了不得，家里要他辍学回来继承家业，他不声不响考上了公安大学。

还是家里头一个重点大学大学生呢！

当然最后也没去成，政审没过，家里一溜儿刑满释放人员。

最终流着泪回了家，好好一个青岛小哥，再也见不得大海，因为触景生情。

“听~~海哭的声音~~叹息着谁又被伤了心~~却还不清醒~~”心里的小螺号如是唱道。

06

但还是岳哥哥会开导人。

“凡子，你看吧，警察，这个主要目的就是维护社会秩序是不是？”

小鹦鹉点点头。

“但是你看，咱们这个社会，还是有很多法律管不到、警察没空管的事情是不是？”

小鹦鹉点点头。

“就比如说吧，何奶奶隔壁那小王八蛋老是往她花盆里扔烟头，找警察调节了也没用，是不是？”

小鹦鹉点点头。

“那你看哥哥给你解决。”岳明辉胸有成竹。

卜凡目不转睛地看着哥哥把人痛揍了一顿。

“是不是没烟头了？”岳老师在一个月后问凡凡。

小鹦鹉点点头。

岳老师趁热打铁乘胜追击巩固教学成果，带弟弟来了场三部曲连映。

当晚，红着眼眶的小鹦鹉连夜登上QQ把自己的昵称改成God Father。

“爸，我想通了，我要回来搞社团。”卜凡洗心革面。

前大哥老泪纵横。

“我要当个地下警察！守护法外之地！”卜凡振聋发聩。

“……”

“行吧，也行。”前大哥艰难地说。

07

“所以你当初追我是不是为了谋权篡位？”卜凡气呼呼地边啃哥哥边问。

“不是，主要是因为那时候真的很喜欢打架，又很年轻，就比较贪心。”岳明辉靠在床头任他在颈侧啃来啃去。

“还说不是！分明是贪图我家家业！”卜凡委屈地问。

“哎，不是这个贪心，”岳明辉有点不好意思：“年轻时的贪心，就是想把喜欢的事和喜欢的人都留在身边。”

08

“为什么咱们阳台上又晾了警服？”李英超问李振洋：“难道我们不是一个社团吗？这是咱们家应该出现的东西吗？”

“你寄几问问你那俩哥哥昨晚又玩了什么play。”李振洋翻着白眼说。

“我弟弟说了，我当客服的样子很美。”

01

什么时候最不该得罪李振洋呢？

“他没睡醒的时候。”小弟抢答。

“他见鬼的时候。”卜凡举手。

岳明辉呢，岳明辉最清楚答案，埋头黏黏贴贴，没空回答。

“岳明辉！”会计小李的嘶吼从楼上传来。

“你这发票又贴歪了！”

当然是月底报销的时候。

02

有的人就天生适合管账，金牛座嘛。

旁人只道那个玉面狐李振洋做事贼拉精明，砍价都从脚脖子砍，谈起生意眼珠子算珠似的滴溜溜转，自带噼里啪啦叮铃哐啷的BGM。

其实只是因为抠。

“别点套餐！那不划算！差三块呢！”晚上出门吃卤味都要盘算着：“诶弟弟你拿那小串的，咱们多吃几样。”

卤味摊子老板战战兢兢：“二哥，这是咱团自己的店，随便吃，能挂账能签单。”

“那不行！”李振洋正色。

“就是，不拿人民一针一线你知道吗？”一颗红心的卜凡附和：“该给还是要给，小本生意。”

“不行，咱们得吃别人家的去。”李振洋拉上小弟就走。

03

“不行啊老岳，我觉得这样不行。”

年底了，会计小李对着账目长吁短叹。

“眼看要过年了，你看看你看看，剩多少钱你自己看看。”

会计小李痛心疾首。

“给小弟买糖的钱都没有了！”

会计小李捶胸顿足。

“好端端一个家，怎么就变成这样！”

其实本团挣得挺多，大哥吧，气吞山河，这几年风生水起，社团版图逐渐扩大。二哥吧，心细如发，不出门光卖策划案都能挣一笔。三哥吧，不用说三哥了，三哥往巷口一站都有人自觉掏钱包。小弟呢，小弟艺高人胆大，没有小弟完不成的任务。

但奈何存不住钱呢？

04

怪谁？

还真不知道。

岳明辉吧，多好一个大哥，斯文体面，彬彬有礼。

坏在哪儿呢？心太软。

“老岳你门口买点螃蟹去。”卜大厨使唤哥哥。

大哥乖乖去了，拎了一兜子螃蟹回来。

“还成吧，多少钱？”卜大厨边刷壳边问。

“八百多。”大哥记得挺清楚。

“八百？我跟你说大闸蟹这季节都30一只！你上哪买的八百多！”青岛小哥怒了。

“这不是…他开的价嘛…我看那老头穿那么少还挺可怜的…”大哥内心柔软。

04

那么会过日子知冷知热的二忙内就没有错吗？

“你怎么回事！”李振洋气得直揪弟弟耳朵：“你要去帮老岳找场子你带上咱们居委会那阿姨去！那阿姨多疼老岳你不知道啊！你偏要自己去！”

“去就算了，你好好讲话，干嘛掀人摊子！”李振洋想到赔的医疗费就肉疼。

“不是，谁知道那老头主业碰瓷兼职卖大闸蟹啊。”卜凡也觉得委屈。

“大哥！你是混社团的！黑吃黑你懂不懂啊！”李振洋噼里啪啦地拍着手。

“不行啊，我那时候穿着警察制服呢，不能给人民英雄抹黑。”卜凡理直气壮。

“完蛋了！”李振洋吼着上楼了：“这个家完蛋了！一个个赔钱货！”

05

“你没在说我吧？”小弟探出个脑袋问。

“你是这个家唯一收支平衡的。”李振洋感慨。

毕竟弟弟成绩好，不仅免了学费，还能拿点奖学金。

“你也知道啊？”小弟一屁股坐床上翻白眼。

“我岳叔，心软，不爱砍价，最多被坑个三四五六百块。”

“我凡哥，心善，人有底线，医疗费也就六七八九千块。”

“倒是你，李振洋儿！”小弟气势汹汹。

“你算过你衣柜里的衣服都多少钱吗！”

06

“新年新气象，新年新收入。”大哥展望新年。

“按这个情况，是真的存不住钱啦，大家要想办法创收。”大哥说：“咱们刚开始定下的规矩啊，枪支不沾，毒品不沾，人口买卖不能沾。”

两个弟弟乖乖点头。

“新时代，什么来钱最快！”大哥慷慨激昂。

两个弟弟面面相觑。

“电商！”

07

这就是为什么李振洋开起了淘宝店，每天忙里忙外指挥大家。

“老岳，你那零食店又被降权了，快点再去把吃播开起来刷点热度！”

“凡子，你别光想着玩啊你那是代练！你自己玩上头了怎么着！”

“李英超！你是不是又偷吃你妈仓库东西！系统库存和实际库存又对不上了！”

最后还要抽空回自己店里接客。

“只卖衣服，模特不卖。”

08

“洋哥，我觉得，你当了客服之后，脾气都变好了。”小弟含着棒棒糖说。

“你还说呢，这已经是他这个月被投诉关掉的第三个店了。”岳明辉揭穿：“洋洋，没有这样做生意的，为什么要骂客人呢？”

“老岳，这就是你不懂了，”李振洋自有一套道理：“如果我对他们一直很好，他们就会希望我对他们更好，但如果我一直对他们不好，只要我偶尔对他们好一点我们就会迎来一个销量的小高潮！”

【END】


End file.
